


攻略：如何拿下彆扭的Omega

by naiomaou



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naiomaou/pseuds/naiomaou
Summary: 水裡活動文。寫寫活動，嘗試考照。
Relationships: 顧明皓/蘇岳





	攻略：如何拿下彆扭的Omega

**Author's Note:**

> ABO設定，O/A/O。

一道道雷射燈閃過頭頂又射往他處，晃得刺眼，震耳欲聾的音樂隨著節奏拍在身上，彷彿心跳也被相同的頻率緊緊揪著鼓動。  
  
蘇岳有點後悔。想見的人沒找到，自己卻被困在這裏。  
  
被灌了酒腦袋正隱隱作痛，酒精引起的不適除了讓他煩躁，也提醒著自己處境的危險。  
  
也不知道當時是怎麼想的，明明就算見到面他也只會遠遠看著，從來不敢上前攀談什麼，鬼使神差下還是填了報名表入場，卻弄得現在進退不得的場面。  
  
「阿岳啊，你說你都來了，幹嘛一個人躲在這裏嘛！無聊！」韓建豪掛在蘇岳身上，嘴裏忽大忽小聲地嘰嘰喳喳講個不停，酒氣烘在頰側薰得蘇岳很難受，又好幾次被他突然放大的音量嚇到。  
  
「你啊，就是太孤僻！孤僻懂不懂！好好一個Beta明明最吃得開，不在Alpha堆裏晃，也不往Omega群裏混，系上那麼多Beta，除了我，你也沒跟幾個人講過話吧？啊？」  
  
「吵死了。」蘇岳不耐煩地扭開身子，韓建豪失了重心一個踉蹌差點撲在地上，抬起哀怨的眼神剛好看見蘇岳又往後挪了幾步。  
  
「是不是哥們！」  
  
「滾。」蘇岳一臉嫌惡。  
  
會和系上所有人保持距離不是沒有原因。起初蘇岳也只是不甘於作一個Omega總被事事護著，出了家門就頂著Beta的身分在外闖蕩，憑著強大的控制力，他能保證自己的費洛蒙總是安安分分地待在體內，每個月的發情期也是靠藥物和自制力硬撐過去，絲毫不教外人察覺，幾年偽裝下來，連他都快忘記自己是個Omega，不適合參加這種隨時會讓人失控的派對活動。  
  
假Beta的身分在這裏太危險了，儘管他控制得住自己，卻管不了別人。  
  
比如現在。  
  
酒吧斜對角靠近出入口的位置，一個Beta不知道怎麼搞的，散出來的費洛蒙濃度高得嚇人，惹得在場幾個Alpha蠢蠢欲動，連帶蘇岳也覺得自己處境岌岌可危。  
  
Alpha瘋起來不是人，這下他真的很後悔。  
  
蘇岳撥開韓建豪又想搭上來的手，順著力道把人拉到身旁問道，「你們會長怎麼回事？不是說系學會送舊嗎，人呢？」  
  
韓建豪被這麼一抓身體晃得更兇，看著蘇岳嘿嘿一笑，「今天副會臨時請假，會長先過去打點Omega場次的樣子，大概是看上誰抓去狂歡了吧，怎麼，我們家阿岳吃醋了？是想幹系上哪個Omega，還是想被會長操？喊哥一聲爺，這線保證牽得成！」  
  
「你可不可以少說點廢話！」他沒好氣地把醉醺醺的Beta推開。  
  
肉桂、柑橘、烤杏仁，蘇岳皺起眉，發覺舞池邊緣又多了幾道費洛蒙的氣味，Alpha們已經暗中較勁起來，眼看場面即將失控，他也顧不得那麼多，隨便向韓建豪扯了個藉口便匆匆從後門離開。  
  
出酒吧後空氣清新不少，酒意立時消了大半，蘇岳反倒不急著走了。入夜後的巷弄別有一番韻味，更是快節奏都市生活下少見的風景，他踩著不緊不慢的步伐四處溜搭，刻意不拐回大馬路，只憑著感覺朝大方向走。  
  
忽然，嗅到一絲不對勁，蘇岳急急停下腳步，當機立斷迴轉往方才錯過的路口出去，卻迎頭撲進一對結實的臂膀中。  
  
「岳！總算找到你了！」  
  
手臂箍得死緊，蘇岳幾乎無法呼吸，但即使沒看清來人，他也絕不會認錯這個聲音，「學、學長，放手……」  
  
那雙手臂沒有鬆開，只是稍微調整了角度，把人更往懷裏壓，「岳岳，我讓你上，你作我的Omega好不好？」  
  
霎時間，蘇岳如遭電擊，短短一句話詢息量就多到足以讓他的腦袋當機，他呆愣在原地，久久無法言語。  
  
他們維持相同的姿勢好一會，見懷中的人沒有反應，顧明皓一把蘇岳拉回身前，雙手搭在對方肩上，定定看著他，語調卻略帶著酒氣而黏糊，「我喜歡你好久了，岳，我知道你老是躲在很遠的地方看我，我等了你很久，但你就是不願意走過來和我說句話，哪怕只是一個招呼也不肯。」  
  
蘇岳尚在震驚當中，突如其來被思慕已久的人反告白讓他不知所措，破碎的字詞不成句，「學長你、你是……醉……」  
  
話還沒說完，顧明皓再度使勁，力道不大，剛好扣著肩將人按在牆上，「是因為怕假Beta的身分被發現嗎，那你為什麼要裝成Beta？如果是為了不想被當作軟弱的Omega，那你上我吧，當一個征服Alpha的Omega，然後答應我、跟我在一起，好嗎？」  
  
顧明皓靠得很近，蘇岳頓時被一股甜膩的雪莉酒氣味包圍。  
  
原來那不是酒氣，學長的費洛蒙就是這個味道，他居然忘了。  
  
意識到自己毫無防備地被包覆在Alpha的費洛蒙中，這次蘇岳竟沒有感到緊張，只是甩甩被費洛蒙弄得有些發暈的腦袋，盡力維持理智，睜著一雙微紅的眼也直直望了回去。  
  
「怪我不上前，那你怎麼不主動過來？」  
  
「我怕傷了你的自尊心。」  
  
「你剛說的那串，難道就沒傷到嗎？」  
  
動作和話語尾音幾乎同時落下，蘇岳驀地蹲低身子，顧明皓一時失了重心而半傾著，蘇岳順勢將人反推至對面的牆上。  
  
「你一個Alpha開口就說讓人上，不是瞧不起人是什麼？」心底沒由來地升起煩躁，Alpha的費洛蒙正影響著他，蘇岳試圖抓緊那道不知名的慍火，換取一點點清醒。  
  
顧明皓不再辯駁，欺身壓下就是一道熱情的吻。這吻沒有安撫到蘇岳，反倒在他心頭撩起更烈的大火，蘇岳向後退了幾步，Omega渾身上下的細胞都在叫囂著想被攻破，然而假Beta的自尊卻撞擊著他的理智，不願就此低頭。  
  
本能與尊嚴還在拉鋸，蘇岳的手就被大掌搶先一步覆上，撈過去往顧明皓身後探。  
  
結實的肌肉隔著布料也能感受得到彈性，指腹撫過的曲線和他幻想中一模一樣，顧明皓帶著他一圈圈時緩時重地搓揉，鼻息吐在耳畔，哼哼唧唧地更像危險的邀請，蘇岳還沒回過神，卻也下意識地想往更深、更隱密的地方探去。  
  
「岳，看我。」  
  
顧明皓稍微鬆手但不是完全放開，手裏依舊拉著蘇岳，緩緩轉過身並輕彎下腰，臀部向外挺出，繃出更加誘人的線條，蘇岳艱難地吞了口唾沫，方才體驗過的觸感仍在指尖發顫。  
  
即使燈光昏黃，他仍注意到顧明皓的兩頰泛起紅暈，耳殼更像是醉酒了的酡紅，只見顧明皓單手輕鬆解開褲頭，另隻手牽著蘇岳，也三兩下就把牛仔長褲褪掉。  
  
藏青色單寧布與黑色棉質布料卡在一雙大長腿中段，光裸的臀部緊緊揪住蘇岳的目光，蘇岳粗喘著氣，大腦運作的速度追不上狂擊的心臟，一切發展早就超乎他所想像。  
  
「學……」  
  
「——別，看。」  
  
顧明皓引導著蘇岳，蘇岳緊張得欲別過頭，視線卻牢牢地盯著手被牽動的軌跡，一點、一點，向更幽暗的秘境探進。  
  
食指和拇指彷彿扣住了某樣東西，一道奇異的電流竄過尾椎，明白那是什麼的同時他感覺到自己也溼了大半。  
  
學長、怎麼會？和以往認識的清冷形象完全不同，此時的顧明皓深陷在情慾中，竟比平常誘人百倍，全然沒有一個Alpha該有的傲氣，蘇岳近乎放棄思考，任憑顧明皓帶他邁入慾望的深淵。  
  
顧明皓扭過頭，低眉抬眸看向蘇岳，深沉的黑眸泛上迷離水光，薄唇微微抿起，性感的喉頭一上一下滾動，似是邀約，又像是挑逗。  
  
他帶著他，用極緩的速度輕輕拉出藏於體內的小花樣，蘇岳的手止不住地顫抖，牽動著過程也不是很平順，手腕忽然顫偏了方向，身前的人猛地溢出呻吟，「哈、岳、嗯——」  
  
這一叫徹底繃斷蘇岳的理智，他低吼一聲，近乎粗暴地扯出道具最後一節，見那溼軟的穴口像一下子沒了填充，張張闔闔地表達空虛，他灼灼目光迸出飢渴的火花，急急褪了褲子解放早已脹得發疼的慾望，掰開臀縫長驅直入，一挺到底。  
  
顧明皓一聲驚呼，弓起腰身，濕熱的腸壁卻盛情歡迎陽物侵入，蘇岳還沒挺動，就感到穴口已經開始吸吮起來，爽得他頭皮發麻，兩人雙雙發出長長喟嘆。  
  
「嘶——學長……」  
  
「喊我、我的名字，蘇岳，喊我……」  
  
甫進入的快感尚未緩過，蘇岳便用下身釘著渾身滾燙的Alpha屈身向前，每走一步都能感覺到彼此交合的地方傳來陣陣哆嗦，直到將人壓在牆上，他才扶著男人精實的腰，緩緩地抽動起來。  
  
在Alpha中顧明皓不算太高，蘇岳多年來得以順利偽裝成Beta，部分原因也是仗著略高於普通Omega的身高，但他從沒想過，這樣的身高此時竟與顧明皓如此契合。  
  
他不急著加速，靜靜欣賞身下Alpha精美的肌肉線條，雙手於恣意撫動，一下使勁搓揉，一下輕刮搔癢，指尖掃過頸後柔軟的腺體時明顯感受到對方呼吸一滯，低啞的呻吟再度流瀉而出，顧明皓難耐地扭動腰肢，那緊實的腸壁又絞得蘇岳腰間一陣酥軟。  
  
蘇岳一掌拍響了顧明皓的臀，右手拇指惡意地勾住顧明皓尾椎尖端，左手則探向對方倒立昂揚著的乳首，兩手同時加重揉捏的力道，胯部也逐漸加快節奏。  
  
上下三處被不同的快感襲擊，顧明皓驚喘連連，嘴角不知不覺間掛了好幾道唾液也不自知，只聽見從自己身後傳來的噗滋水聲一下又一下地濺散他的理智，他下意識抬起右手，往下握住早淌了一地淫液的下身，為自己添上第四道刺激，一上一下地捋動起來，「哈啊、嗯……岳、蘇岳……好喜歡……」  
  
眼前的景象香豔至極，渴慕已久的Alpha竟敞開穴口讓他操幹，空下來的手也沒閒著，忘情地上演起自瀆秀，對方沒停過的淫喘與呻吟不停地刺激蘇岳，他加速馳騁，一波波快感將兩人同時推向慾望的頂峰。  
  
「唔哈、皓、顧明皓——」  
  
顧明皓攀升至高潮時腸壁陣陣絞緊，那滋味銷魂無比，蘇岳幾乎來不及反應便直接繳械在對方體內。慌忙的道歉尚未出口，自Alpha狂襲而來的費洛蒙直接扯碎他的意識，將他拖往慾海更深之處。  
  
有個地方，比身下陽物所處更加溼黏熱燙。  
  
Omega的本能在呼喚他。  
  
「顧明……皓……幹我，快點……」  
  
被喚的Alpha揚起勝利而滿足的笑，臉上的潮紅未退，下身已再度昂揚。  
  
在那之後意識模糊的蘇岳又向他討了兩回，幾戰下來顧明皓差點沒招架住，最後是極盡克制地在對方後頸留下暫時標記，懷中的小狼犬才哼哼嗚嗚地放他一馬。  
  
◇  
  
不夜城的清晨總是特別安靜，徹夜狂歡的人們已經歸巢，正準備早起的商家們也將為全新的一天暖身。  
  
人行道座椅上，Omega的雙手不安地於大腿兩側來回搓動，被Alpha一把抓起，置於掌心溫柔摩娑。  
  
「我們……你……你昨晚……」蘇岳完全不敢相信昨晚發生的一切，但無論是後方傳來的痠脹感或頸後的隱隱作疼，都在在提醒他那絕對不是夢。  
  
顧明皓放開手，將人拉進懷裏，用鼻尖蹭著蘇岳細軟的頭髮，「我可以當你的Alpha了嗎？」  
  
「等、哈……癢，等一下，」蘇岳退開一些，短暫標記帶來的依賴感還是很強烈，他又捨不得地靠回顧明皓身上，害羞地低下頭，出聲微不可聞，「那，你為什麼要讓我……讓我……」  
  
顧明皓笑著朝蘇岳頸側烙下一吻，不顧對方怕癢的掙扎，將手臂慢慢收緊，「我想不到別招了，不這樣的話你根本不願意靠近我，也不讓我接近你。」  
  
「唔，你就沒想過會失敗嗎？一個Alpha竟然把那種東西往身體裏塞，還在街上亂晃，像什麼話。」  
  
顧明皓笑意更甚，咯咯咯的聲音在喉間打轉，化作性感共鳴熨得懷中的小彆扭臉又紅起來。  
  
「我在酒吧附近堵你啊，怎麼知道你從後門溜走了。而且我本來以為你會更醉一點，這樣成功率比較高。」他停頓了下，貼著蘇岳耳畔輕輕吐息，「怎麼樣，還滿意嗎？」  
  
「好、好啦！」蘇岳像炸了毛的小貓，直往Alpha胸膛狠捶，臉卻深深埋進人家臂彎裏，聲音和力道逐漸縮小放軟，「下次……下次發情期，你幫幫我……」  
  
顧明皓這回直接笑了出來，彎下身將人打橫抱起，邁開長腿走向逐漸忙碌起來的大馬路。  
  
「好。只要是你想要的，都好。」  
  
  
  
Fin.


End file.
